Neji The Wedding Planner & Tenten, Maid Of Honor
by Mysterious Smiles
Summary: Main: Nejiten, NaruHina. Mentions of other pairs Hyuuga Neji is planning his cousin, Hinata's wedding to an idiot named Uzumaki Naruto. Then Hinata’s best friend and maid of honor, Tenten, makes things complicated. AU This one is dedicated to rallybabe89


rallybabe89 suggested this for my Nejiten oneshot collection. But, it seemed more like a multichapter fic.

Main: Nejiten, NaruHina. Slight mentions of other pairings.

Hyuuga Neji is planning his cousin, Hinata's wedding to an idiot named Uzumaki Naruto. However, Hinata's best friend and maid of honor, Tenten, makes things complicated. AU

The Rookie Nine are 19.

Team Gai is 20.

HINATA DOES NOT STUTTER IN THIS STORY. BECAUSE NARUTO MADE HER GAIN CONFIDENCE.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji walked into Ichiraku's.

He glanced over the room, in search of a violet head.  
He caught sight of his cousin, Hinata, but when he saw who she was with, he was less than thrilled.

Hinata was with that idiot boyfriend of hers. He could tell the second he caught sight of that bright orange jacket and blonde mop of hair.

He made his way over to their table.

He took a seat opposite them.

"Hinata-sama, why did you wish to see me?" the lavender-eyed boy asked his cousin.

Hinata poked her fingers together and blushed furiously.

"NEJI-KUN! GUESS WHAT? WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Uzumaki Naruto bellowed.

Being the overprotective cousin he was, Neji's eye twitched furiously.

His quiet, sensible cousin? Marrying that loudmouth idiot?

Finally Hinata spoke up, "Umm… Neji-nii-san, you are still a wedding planner right?"

Neji sighed. So this was what this was about. If that idiot boyfriend of Hinata's asked Neji to lend him money one more-

"Oh yeah, and Neji, you wouldn't mind paying for the ramen would you?" Naruto asked.

Neji's eye twitched. But Naruto worked here- oh nevermind.

Hinata smiled, "We already have the bridesmaids and best men."  
Hinata tossed over to Neji a sheet of paper.

"Can you plan it, Neji-nii-san?" asked Hinata.

Neji sighed, "Sure, Hinata-sama."

Naruto grinned, "That's great, Neji! We have our first planning tomorrow!"

* * *

Tenten smiled as she rang up a man buying a bow.

"Thank you and have a great day!" she said, giving the man his change.

"Tenten!" shouted a quiet voice as the man left.

Tenten looked up to see her best friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata then flashed a ring in Tenten's face.

"Oh, Hinata, that's wonderful! Naruto proposed?" Tenten asked.

Hinata nodded and whispered, "Umm… which is what brings me here. I wanted to know… if you'd be my Maid of Honor…"

Tenten's face lit up and she nodded.

Hinata clapped her hands together, "Oh! That's good… There's a planning meeting tomorrow by the way. I have to go, Tenten! I'm meeting Naruto and my cousin, Neji for lunch!"

Hinata then ran out the door.

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji were on the floor of Hinata's living room, chatting.

Suddenly the door opened and a loud, "I'M HERE!" rang through Hinata's apartment.

A woman stepped into the living room. She was wearing long pants and a Chinese-styled shirt with two buns holding up long brown hair.

She then pulled them down and fell backwards onto Hinata's carpet.

Hinata giggled, "Hey Tennie-chan! It's about time!"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, Tenten! You kept us waiting!"

She rolled over and looked at Neji.  
Neji looked at her back.

"Is this the Neji I heard so much about?" she asked.

Neji nodded at the crazy-woman named Tenten.

Tenten then looked at Hinata, "Hinata-chan, I thought your cousin was a guy…"

Neji fumed. He was not a GIRL!

Hinata looked at Tenten, "Erm… Tenten-chan, Neji IS a guy…"

Tenten covered her mouth, "Sorry, Neji…it's just… the long hair… and sure you have the build of a guy but…"

Hinata covered Tenten's mouth before any more damage was done to Neji's pride.

"Umm… Neji, this is my roommate and best friend, Tenten. She's my maid of honor. And she offered to help plan the wedding as well…" Hinata whispered.

"If she offered to plan she shouldn't have been half an hour late…" Neji snapped.

Tenten then ripped Hinata's hand off her face and yelled, "I'm sorry, all right? Do you know how HARD it is to work 4 jobs? I want to help but-"  
Naruto then pulled Tenten back down on the floor.

"That is enough, Tenten-" Hinata said.

"Sorry, it's just I was doing some more nails… for extra cash…" Tenten said.

"A nail technician?" Neji raised an eyebrow. He took this girl as hardcore… not vain.

Tenten sighed, "And a weapon's shop worker, archery range assistant, and karate instructor…"

Neji sighed. He thought too soon.

Suddenly a phone rang. Hinata opened hers.  
"I got to go. Sorry guys." Hinata said.

Neji sighed, "We got nothing done…"

Naruto smiled, "We can wait for the wedding."

Naruto then left and Hinata too and as Neji grabbed his coat he saw an arm stuck out at him. "Sorry about earlier. We got off on the wrong foot. But… friends?"

Neji glanced down at the hand. He sighed. Sure… she called him a GIRL and was half an hour late but… he'd have to work with her for the sake of Hinata-sama's wedding.

He took Tenten's hand and shook it, looking down at the smiling face.

* * *

Okay. So, I wanted them to start out on the wrong foot and then become friends… then –cough- I am not intending to spoil the ending.

Okay, I want to give Tenten a totally unexpected past. After all, she works FOUR jobs. Send me suggestions? Review?

Thanks guys. Chapter may be delayed. But then again… I blame my Nejiten Oneshot Collection.

Yea, when I first saw Neji, I thought he was a really pretty girl. Cuz the hair. Oh wow, I am nice. Then I noticed, he was a GUY! Yeah, I'm guilty.

I'll probably change it a little bit later, if I have time.


End file.
